paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Harmonia Rescue (script)
Okay, I just couldn't wait to start this! Even though this takes place after most of my future projects, the only things that are referred are the crossovers, the Magical World, and (of course) Wish Upon a Pup. (Sorry, but this is not a musical) (Hint: The beginning might have a few spoilers for real upcoming PAW Patrol episodes) Prologue (There's a big map of Harmonia in the middle) (The crack disappears and the land comes back together) (Narrator is the same girl) Narrator: After the visit of Skye and Milli, the land of Harmonia became reunited. And love, hope, and harmony filled the land like never before. (Sunshine Giggles and Kirby are shown, they are surrounded by feelings of hope, love, and harmony) Then, Kirby and Sunshine Giggles felt a strong love between each other. Soon, they got married and will soon be crowned as the rulers of Harmonia. It seemed that Harmonia would prosper for a long time. (The map suddenly has a darkness on the East) (An eagle and a bunch of other former Easterns appear by his side) (They are all really angry) But, not everyone was happy about this. Many Easterns, still holding on to their hate and angry for what happened to Charon, did not apprecate this. (They are seen walking over a map of Beginner Forest) (Many other dangerous creature start to walk with them) Thus, lead by the eagle, Chief, they left for the Beginner Forest and joined forces with several of the forest's dangerous creatures. They are now called... The Rogues. The Rogues plan to get their revenge somehow and take over Harmonia. (The map returns to Harmonia) (It shows Kirby, Sunshine Giggles, the other Dronies, Stella, Oracion, and Minty) The royal family realize that The Rogues must be stopped or Harmonia will wither away and fall. They instead do their best to spread love, hope, and harmony. For the magic in all three will defeat all feelings of fear, hatred, and disorder. (The map disappears) Of course, they hoped that these feelings would spread throught not just Harmonia, but the entire universe. Return to Harmonia (In the Magical World) (The pups are playing together) (Skye's not with them) Marshall: Watch this! (He jumps but he crashes into the other pups) Sorry, guys... Rubble: You know, Marshall, I always wondered if you could not be clumsy at something. Marshall: Am I that clumsy? Zuma: Well... Lilac: Ah think that it's a rhetorical answer. Chase: A what? Rocky: She means that we all know the answer to the question. Penelope: Don't worry, Marshall. Um, you're still a great pup. Marshall: Thanks, guys. (Skye runs over to them) Skye: Hey, guys! Chase: There you are, Skye! Lilac: Now where have yuh run off to? Skye: Well, I found some old friends, again. (She turns around and shows that Team Umizoomi on her back) Geo: Hey, guys! Chase: Team Umizoomi! Bot: It's so great to see you guys here. Marshall: So what's going on? Geo: Um, you'll see. So what's up with you, guys? Chase: Well, we saved Ryder, helped bake a cake, find pirate treasure, and-- Lilac: Uh, Chase, Ah think that's enough... Chase: Sorry... Skye: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Milli and I found something nearby. Chase: What's that?! Milli: *Giggles* You'll see. Skye: C'mon! (She rushes back the way she came) (The other pups follow her) (They follow her to one of the many portals) (Team Umizoomi is sitting on a rock right next to Skye) Zuma: It's a 'porwtal'. Rocky: What's so special about it? Geo: I don't know? Skye: Remember the pretty crests that Milli and I have? (The other pups, Geo, and Bot nod) Milli: Well, this portal leads to Harmonia! Chase: Really!? Bot: That's so cool! Milli: I wonder how our friends are doing there. Skye: Well, there's one way to find out! *Ruff* (She jumps into the portal) Pups: Skye! Geo: She jumped through the portal! Milli: C'mon you guys! Let's go! (She jumps through the portal) Geo: Let's go! Bot: Yeah! (The two jump through) Zuma: Let's dive in, guys! Marshall: Yeah! (The pups jump in one by one) (Penelope is the last pup) Penelope: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! (She jumps through the portal) (On the other side) (The other pups are in a pile) Skye: Wow! Harmonia's so beautiful! Milli: It's umirific! (The other pups get out of the pile) Geo: That's one way to make an entrance... (Skye and Milli look up) (They see someont familiar in the sky) Skye: Look, Milli! Milli: *Gasps happily* Skye: It's Moonlight Rose! (They both call out to her) Both: Hey, Rose! (Moonlight Rose looks down and notices them) (She flies down to them) Moonlight Rose: Milli! Skye! It's so great to see you two, again! Skye: It's been a long time. Moonlight Rose: Who are those pups, the robot, and the other two-legged? Skye: The pups are my friends, the PAW Patrol. Milli: This is Bot, and this is my little brother Geo. Marshall: It's nice to meet you. Moonlight Rose: Same to you. Say, how'd you get here? Skye: We've found a portal in the Magical World. Moonlight Rose: I've read about it. Oh, I almost forgot. You've arrived at a great time. Sunny and Kirby are having their coronation in a few days! Skye and Milli: Really!? Moonlight Rose: Yep. How about we all go to the castle, what do you think? Milli: Wa-hoo! Skye: Yay! Yeah! *Ruff Ruff* Yeah! (Some time later) (The group arrived at the castle) (They've already gone through the introductions) (Sunshine Giggles, Stella, and Kirby are not there) Sweetheart: It's so great that you and your friends are coming to the coronation! Skye: We think so too, Sweetheart. Milli: You know, I think your hair has grown 6 units longer since we've seen you. Sweetheart: Hey, you're right. It has. Minty: *Chuckles* She gets it from me. Oracion: Anyway, we have a lot to do before the celebration. We've had some other friends of ours nearby, but I discovered that one of them got out of it. Milli: We can help. Blue Skies: Really!? Skye: Of course we'll help you guys. Sunny and Kirby are really good friends of ours. Chase: And we can help too! Minty: Oh, my little drony is so lucky to have good friends who have good friends too. Thank you so much! Bot: You're welcome. Sweetheart: Hey, Rose, are the flowers here yet? Moonlight Rose: Actually, I'm not sure our friend has found enough for the celebration. Sweetheart: Maybe, she needs some help. Let's go find her. Lilac: Can we come with yuh? Penelope: Um, we just want to um, make sure none of the flowers are uh, not dangerous... Moonlight Rose: The more the merrier. (Lilac hops on Moonlight Rose's back) (Penelope hops on Sweetheart's back) Sweetheart: We'll be back before the sun goes down! (They leave the castle) Rubble: Now let's all get to work on the double! (After a while, everyone helps in different ways) (Geo is on Marshall's back) (They both put some cups on a table) (The drony twins walk over to them) Minty Grass: So you're Milli's brother, huh? Geo: Um, yes. Blue Skies: Hmmm, and you're Chase right? Marshall: Uh... no. I'm Marshall; Chase is over there. (Chase has his megaphone out) Chase: (through his megaphone) A little to the left, Skye! Blue Skies: Oh, I got a little mixed up. Minty Grass: Me too; I thought that Chase was Marshall. Blue Skies: Oh, we're about to go on a cool adventure with a buddy of ours. Minty Grass: You two can come with us if you want to. Geo: I don't know. Minty Grass: You'll learn more about the kingdom if you do. Geo: That sounds nice. Marshall: As long as we don't fly, I'm good. Blue Skies: Okay, no flying for you then. Minty Grass: Then let's go! (They walk out the castle) Voice: Look out! IIIINNNNNCOOOMMMMIIIIINNNNG!!!!! (They all duck and something flies right past them) Oof! I'm okay! (They notice who it is) (It's Charmy Bee) Marshall and Geo: Charmy Bee!? (Charmy notices them) Charmy: Minty Grass! Blue Skies! How you been? Minty Grass: Charmy, you came here yesterday... Charmy: I did? I thought I came earlier? Oh, hey 'Garshall', hey 'Meo'! Marshall: Uh, it's "Marshall" and "Geo". Charmy: I knew that! Or maybe I didn't. That crazy rescue in the Magical World seemed like forever ago. Minty Grass: You know him? Geo: We met him in the Magical World. Blue Skies: Okay... Well, he's coming with us into Beginner Forest. Marshall: You mean the place where dragons were first born? Minty Grass: Uh, yes. Charmy: C'mon, guys! Let's go! (They walk into the forest) Marshall's Secret (After a bit of walking) (They reach the top of a tall dirt hill) Charmy: I bet this hill is great for sledding when it snows. Geo: Me too! Minty Grass: I'm not sure. I wouldn't allow someone to do this. Blue Skies: *Sarcastically* Mmmm-hmmm. (Marshall gets an idea) Marshall: What about a pup doing this? Pick a tree, any tree. Charmy: I pick the tallest one. Marshall: Okay then. Blue Skies: Wait, Marshall, do you need to-- Minty Grass: Blue Skies, that's not polite to say to a boy. Marshall, do you-- Charmy: Minty Grass, not polite to say on screen. Marshall: I know what you're trying to say, but nope! (He walks up to the tree Charmy picked) Now watch this! (He jumps on the trunk...) (AND CLIMBS THE TREE) Others: *Gasp* Blue Skies: Marshall, what are you doing!? Get down here, now! Minty Grass: Marshall, it's crazy for a pup to be climbing a tree! Marshall: (calls out) Well, Amy Darling said that embracing our uniqueness makes us strong! (He jumps onto a branch) (A bunch of birds suddenly land on his back) Hey, guys. Geo: Birds really love Marshall. Minty Grass: That is unique alright... Blue Skies: *Giggles to herself* (The birds fly off Marshall and he continues to climb up the tree) (He reaches the top) Marshall: This is great! I think I can see the other side of the forest and-- Hey, who are those guys down there? Lying on a Lion Charmy: What does he see? Minty Grass: Why don't you see? Charmy: Oh no! The tree next to the tall tree has a beehive in it. And beehives mean honeybees, and honeybees mean... *gulps* honey... Blue Skies: You're scared of.... honey? Charmy: *innocently* Nope. I'm allergic. Minty Grass: And you're a bee. Charmy: Ironic, right? Geo: Uh, is Marshall climbing down without fallling? (They notice something that you won't believe) (Marshall climbs down the tree and lands on all four paws without any klutz at all) Marshall: I'm great! Blue Skies: Well, I'll be a Ditto's best friend! Pinky: Hey, I thought you were my best friend! Blue Skies: You are. Marshall: Guys, I saw a frog, a goat, and a jaguar heading this way from up there. Charmy: Well, maybe we should go say "Hi!" Blue Skies: What!? Charmy, we told you that the Rogues live on the other side of the forest! Marshall and Geo: "Rogues"? Minty Grass: Long story short, group of dangerous and bad creatures. (Charmy's antennae wiggle) Charmy: Hey, guys, did you know that bugs can use their antennae to smell? Marshall: Uh... no. Minty Grass: Is this your way of saying that you smell something? Charmy: What did I say? *Calmly* Well, I was really supposed to tell you guys that I smell a lion coming this way. Marshall: A LION!? (They all notice a maned lion approaching them) Minty Grass: No worries, we got this. Blue Skies: Let me do my thing! (They both run around the lion) Minty Grass: Hey, you scardey-cat! Can't catch me! Blue Skies: This way, meat eater! Geo: Get him, guys! Marshall: Go Dronies! Go! Charmy: GO GO GO!! (His antennae wiggle) Hey, I smell a frog, a goat, and a jaguar. (Minty Grass and Blue Skies run in one direction) Blue Skies: We'd better run now! (The others follow them) (They lose the lion and see the animals Marshall and Charmy were talking about) Minty Grass: We showed that lion! Marshall: You guy sure did. Charmy: So cool! (Marshall turns around) Marshall: What do you think-- Huh? (He notices that Geo is gone) Geo? Where are you? This isn't a prank, is it? Charmy: Excuse me, sirs. My name is Charmy, the Dalmation is Marshall, these are the twins Blue Skies and Minty Grass, and... somewhere around here is our buddy, Geo. So, what are your names? Frog: Uh.... Goat: Err... Jaguar: I'm Brown Nose. The frog is Grudgy and the goat is Billson. Grudgy: Brown Nose, sshh! Charmy: No need to be shy. Minty Grass: You look familiar... Grudgy: Uh, I don't think we've met before. Billson: Yeah, um, we are uh... chasing a flying creature, so uh, we took a wrong turn and next uh, we gotta go! (They all rush off) Charmy: Talk about rude! Least we introduced each other. Marshall: Has anyone seen Geo? Blue Skies: What!? Minty Grass: He disappeared? It's not safe for a two-legged out there. Marshall: Oh, yeah, two-legged are your way of saying "people". Charmy: Hey, guys, I've only found a small scent of Geo, but I picked a strong scent that where he was, something else was there. Blue Skies: Like what? Charmy: Hmm... one creature, but it smells like a parrot and a rabbit, but still one creature. Marshall: You mean, a Pabbit? Charmy: Nope... I mean a girl Pabbit. Minty Grass and Blue Skies: *Gasps* Marshall: Why are you guys so scared? Minty Grass: Charlotte! Charmy: Who? Blue Skies: She's a Rogue, and we know what's happened to Geo now! (Charmy and Marshall have clueless faces) Minty Grass: We mean that Charlotte has kidnapped him! Marshall and Charmy: WHAT!? Excitement in the Air (Meanwhile, at the castle) (Everyone else is working hard) (Skye hangs some streamers on the side of the castle) Chase: (Through his megaphone) That looks great, Skye! (Skye flies down to Chase and lands) Skye: Thanks, Chase. I'm so glad that you and the rest of the pups could come to Sunny and Kirby's coronation celebration. Black Rainbow: We're glad too! Milli: You know, Black Rainbow. You're speaking really well now. Black Rainbow: Sunny read a reading book with me. It really helped me out. (Sunshine Giggles and Kirby fly down) Skye: Hi, Sunny! Hi, Kirby! Sunshine Giggles: Hello. Kirby: Hey, how's our favorite pup and two-legged? Milli: Umirific! Skye: I'm great too! We can't wait for your big day. Sorry we couldn't come for the special day. (Zuma sticks out his toungue) Zuma: *Quietly* Yuck... Sunshine Giggles: It's alright. We're so glad you could come. Stella: Yeah, especially since there's the rogues are out there! Milli: We heard about that. Skye: I still can't believe that some of the Easterns haven't accepted the uniting and have gone rogue. Black Rainbow: They even joined forces with some of the dangerous creatures in Beginner Forest. Milli: I even heard that Charlotte is part of them. Kirby: Yeah, but her father Chief, is the leader. He's just as cold and dark as dad... was... Sunshine Giggles: You know, I'm sure he's proud of both of us now. Rubble: Um, I don't like interrupting, but where is everyone else? Black Rainbow: Sweetheart and Moonlight Rose went with Penelope, Lilac, and Cream to find flowers. Rubble: Oh, I forgot that Charmy and Cream were invited too. Kirby: Well, I invited them along with two others I met one time. Chase: You mean Sonic and Tails, right? Kirby: How'd you know? Chase: Uh.... Skye: It's just a hunch. Chase: *Whispers* Thanks Skye. Sunshine Giggles: Oh, I just remembered that Blue Skies and Minty Grass went exploring somewhere with Marshall, Charmy, and Geo. Skye: How are those two? Are they still arguing a lot? Kirby: Actually, they're getting along... most of the time. Sunshine Giggles: *Giggles* (Moonlight Rose, Sweetheart, Lilac, Penelope, and Cream walk in) (Sweetheart is holding lots of flowers with her hair) Cream: Sorry we're late... Mr. Bot needed help with a banner, and we had to help him. Skye: Hey, girls! Sweetheart: (To Sunshine Giggles) Hi, sis. What do you think? (Sunshine Giggles smells the flowers) Sunshine Giggles: They smell great, and they're pretty. Penelope: Oh, well... um, we couldn't have done without Lilac... Lilac: Darn tootin', whatever that means. Those flowers are perfect for the big day and safe for all the little critters here. Black Rainbow: Did you see the twins, Marshall, Charmy, or Geo out there by any chance? Lilac: Uh... no. Cream: We're sorry. Cheese: Chao... Sunshine Giggles: It's alright. It's just getting late. We're just a little concerned about them. Moonlight Rose: Should I go find them? Sweetheart: I'm sure they'll be fine. They might be taking a fun path that takes a little longer. (Suddenly, Minty Grass, Blue Skies, Marshall, and Charmy rush in) (They are all out breath) Sunshine Giggles: There you are. (Milli notices something) Milli: Uh, guys, where's Geo? Blues Skies: *fearfully* Charlotte! Sunnshine Giggles and Milli: *gasp* A Rescue Begins (Kirby and Sunny are standing on the top of the area looking over the Beginner Forest) Sunshine Giggles: Charlotte's on her way to the other side of the forest. There's not much time. Oracion: Sunny, these are the Rogues. There will be a lot of dangerous creatures. Milli: We can't wait. They have my little brother. Moonlight Rose: But this is what they want us to do. Lure us to them and then they'll attack. Oracion: Let's get ready. We leave at dawn. (The group heads back to the castle) (No one notices that Sunny, Kirby, Stella, Skye, Chase, and Milli have already went into the forest) The Rogues (Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest) (The Rogues are waiting for something) (Grudgy, Billson, and Brown Nose walk over to an eagle, who is the Rogue leader) Grudgy: *clears throat* Chief, sir-- Chief: Don’t tell me. You bunch of baboons have failed, again. Brown Nose: Actually, someone didn't fail. (Charlotte flies down and drops Geo in front of Chief) Geo: You have sharp claws. Chief: Well now, who might this two-legged be? Billson: His name is Geo. We've found out that he's the younger brother of the other two-legged. Chief: You mean this small two-legged is her brother? *laughs* Two-leggeds are so amusing sometimes. Geo: Hey! Don't make fun of my size! Chief: It's just like what happens when a dragon marries a pony. Geo: Who are you? Chief: I am Chief, king of the Rogues. Geo: I thought some of you guys look familiar. You're the monsters that kidnapped my sister! Chief: *Angrily* Why you little-- Charlotte: Father, let me handle him. Chief: Just make sure he doesn't escape, and keep him alive. Until I change my mind... Charlotte: Yes, father. (She carries him off) Chief: Listen you baboons, I let you try to do a simple task and you didn't bring her too!? Brown Nose: Hey, we got a bit of craziness. He and some other creatures were in the forest and-- Chief: Never mind. At least he'll still be the perfect bait for our plan. (Meanwhile, the others have made it back to the castle) Blue Skies: That's our big sister for you. Never can ignore someone in trouble. Marshall: Uh, how dangerous are the Rogues? Oracion: They are very dangerous. Lilac: Even though our pals' kind hearts are in the right places, it's really reckless to go without a plan. Rocky: I wouldn't worry about them much. Our friends are tougher than they look. Rubble: I have one questions about the Rogues, are any of them... *gulps* spider? Black Rainbow: Nope. But I've heard that Charlotte's daddy is an eagle. One of his ancestors was a parrot. Penelope: Did you say... "eagle"? Sweetheart: Are you scared of eagles? Penelope: Well... no... Rubble: But Skye's terrified of them! Minty Grass: She is!? Then we need a plan, stat! Charmy: But I don't get it. Why would they take Geo, anyways? There's gotta be some kind of motif. Zuma: A "motif"? Blue Skies: That means a reason why the Rogues took Geo. Moonlight Rose: Well, I know what the Rogues are planning. Minty: What is it, my smart little drony. Moonlight Rose: They want us to go over to their land to save Geo and end up getting trapped in their valley, but then, they'll have the other creatures come into Harmonia, attack, and take over the kingdom. Then, the kingdom will be destroyed. Marshall: You mean, they're only using him as bait? Oracion: I'm afraid so. Some of us should stay here and guard the kingdom, just in case. Blue Skies: Maybe Minty Grass, Sweetheart, and I can go after them? Minty: Sounds like a plan. Rubble: We're coming too! Moonlight Rose: No, the Rogues are very dangerous. It will be too risky for all of you if you come along. Minty Grass: We'll be ready to go at daybreak. Minty: Just be careful, dears. Not the Vines... (again) (Meanwhile, in another part of the forest) (The others are hurrying down the path) Skye: Are you sure this is a shortcut? Kirby: Of course. (They all screech to a stop) One Touch Two Old Friends, Two New Allies Mianna Charlotte's Conscious Outnumbered A Shape-Shift Plan Pride in a Battle Getting Away The Coronation Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures